Talk:Krokenkahmen
Must be defeated for level 28 storm wizards on the quest Make a Kroktail to learn tempest StormWizard1034 13:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC)StormWizard1034 Spolier/Discussion Transferred from Article Page The battle with Krokenkahmen will likely play out very similarly to the battle with Prince Manu Nirini, because they're very similar overall. Since he has both Fire Trap and Fireblade, he can deal up to 500+ damage in a single stike., and his abundance of health and Black Mantle spell make him more difficult overall (fortunately, he only occasionally casts Black Mantle). In this battle, it will often be wiser for the player to defeat the minion first, then tackle Krokenkahmen himself. Though his minion won't be as dangerous as he himself is, it will have far less health than Krokenkahmen, and trying to deal with both of their attacks while trying to drain Krokenkahmen's massive health reserves is both challenging and dangerous. To help deal with Krokenkahmen's ability to deal so much damage, the player may purchase an amulet called Gobblestone's Pendant for 255 gold from the Krokotopian Amulet shop in The Oasis, which adds three copies of Fire Shield to the player's deck when equipped. This is almost essential for those that don't have a fire-type shield, otherwise Krokenkahmen can quickly overwhelm the player with his exceptional damage output. Fortunately, he doesn't use Fire Elf as much as other bosses in the Pyramid of the Sun do, so shields are more effective overall. Krokenkahmen is very unique in that he does not stand still in a single spot. He wanders around the square formed by the hallways after the player passes by the obelisks puzzle and the Nirini Fire Spirits. The only other known boss to wander the streets in this way is the Fairy Queen, and this manner of movement also allows him to sometimes reappear after defeat. His minion may either be a Nirini Ancient Guard or a Nirini House Guard, or possibly a combination if there is more than one player in battle. Since he wanders by himself and walks slower than his potential minions, it is possible to wait until Krokenkahmen is isolated, then enter the battle to gain one or even two turns where he does not have any minion. The player may take advantage of this by preparing a powerful attack, then launching it when the minion first enters battle to devastate it on the first turn. In the same manner, the player may choose which minion he/she eventually gains by waiting until Krokenkahmen is isolated, and making sure that the first minion that will eventually walk into the battle is the desired minion. Generally, the Nirini Ancient Guard is the superior choice over the Nirini House Guard. The Nirini House Guard is capable of higher damage output than the Nirini Ancient Guard, and it casts Fire Elf, which can easily spoil any fire shields that were meant to protect from Krokenkahmen's attacks. In the opposite corner from where the player enters Krokenkahmen's hallways, near the giant head decoration at the end of one hall is a small chamber which typically has reagents spawned. It is common for the player to find two reagents waiting there, and it's not unheard of to find three or even four there. Since it's only a minor detour, this area can be a great place for the player to collect Stone Blocks, Ore, and Parchment.